


"Punch-Out!!" Presents... ⭐Boxers In Briefs⭐

by WedgieArtist



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Other, Pantsing, Underwear Kink, Wedgie kink, Wrestling, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WedgieArtist/pseuds/WedgieArtist
Summary: After many years of outcry for a return, the Boxers In Briefs campaign is officially coming back for an encore. As old enemies approach from the shadows, ready to take vengeance on their small bane, eighteen-year-old Mac is going to have to adapt to using new styles of fighting, along with gaining a better understanding of what this campaign truly means to his mentor, Jerome "Doc" Lewis, once and for all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	"Punch-Out!!" Presents... ⭐Boxers In Briefs⭐

_ "Rivals. They are…" _

_ "Friends." _

**_"Yet Powerful Foes!"_ **

_ "Many years have passed since rivals have fought within these stadiums, honing only their manhood towards victory. Even now, they still echo those distant cheers and cries." _

_ "To be a man, one must give it their all to protect what it stands for." _

_ "Standing before us, we have those who wish to see a new generation of youthful fighters brawl for what is not only good for us fellow gentlemen, but the entire world of nations itself." _

_ "That's right! Thanks to our new sponsors, we in the national boxing comittee would like to present the return of the 'Boxers in Briefs' campaign!" _

_ "For those who don't remember, much back before the 21st century, we as men have faced an epidemic towards fighting against STDs and having to raise funds to help those in need recover and return to their prime. While we've done much back then, we wish to continue fighting today. With our new sponsors, featuring many men's clothing brands, we intend to beat our original record of raising thousands of dollars for charity and research, and usher in a new age of men's health! _

_ "So, we've gathered all of our top-of-the-line fighters from across the world once more to partake in this new campaign, believing that we can help in finding new cures and treatments for STDs affecting all men of race, age, and sexuality alike!" _

_ "Now, a big-league tournament like this will possibly never arrive again, so sign up while you still have the chance!" _

_ As the announcement ended, a notification could be heard on the former champion's phone. From the look alone, Doc knew there were high hopes already. Seems that his days of training the boy wasn't over just yet. _

_ 'Bring the Rookie. The fans love him, and we could use a good underdog.' _

_ The man could only smile, biting into his chocolate with gusto. He had high hopes for the kid, and only time could tell how he would have to adapt to this new challenge before him. _

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> (Get ready. I would love to proudly present my new little fanfic series, featuring Mac, Doc, and all of the challengers from Punch-Out!! to take part in the Boxers in Briefs National Tournament. Here, there are very little rules stopping our fighters from baring it all, providing that they use any and all dirty tactics to win the victory. How will Mac, alongside Doc Lewis's training, be able to adapt to this new and bizarre style of fighting? Stay tuned!)


End file.
